Twelfth Night
by dollstei
Summary: The school principal wants to start a drama club, so he approaches a student who can direct, Alfred. Alfred then decides to put on a Shakespeare play, Twelfth Night. Since he's busy with directing, he places his two friends as the lead roles in the play. Everything's fine, until Alfred falls in love with one of the lead castors and he's not sure he can go on with the play anymore.


The bell rang for class to start. Alfred took his seat towards the front of the class where he always sat and got out his materials. It was the fourth period of the day, right after lunch, and he had American Lit. It was one if his least favorite classes, but he didn't mind for it wasn't too bad. He sat next to his friend, Mathias, who help made the class interesting for Alfred.

The students all took their seats at their respected spots and the teacher got up from her desk. She walked towards the front of the room and sat on the stool she always had up there.

"Alright students, let's get out your warm ups and get started," she said. Alfred got his sheet out and started on his warm up. Everyday when class started, they all had to do a five minute warm up to refresh their minds. It was stupid in Alfred's eyes, but really easy.

"So, who are you planning on taking to prom?" Mathias asked Alfred. Alfred looked at him.

"I don't plan on going. At least not this year, anyways," Alfred shrugged it off.

"Really? You're not going?" Mathias asked in disbelief.

"No, I don't have anyone to go with, and besides, I always have next year. Maybe it'll be different next year," Alfred replied. Mathias scoffed.

"Well, prom _is_ about three weeks away, maybe you'll find someone then," Mathias suggested.

"Hey, quiet," the teacher shushed them. Alfred and Mathias nodded and looked at each other. Alfred shrugged and Mathias snickered.

"Alright, you should have those done by now. Put those away and start reading. Don't forget you have your book projects due by the end of next week. Go ahead and work on it." The teacher sat down at her desk and the students started to work on their projects.

They were about half an hour through the class period when the phone rang, disrupting the uncomfortable silence.

"Hello?" answered the teacher. "Yes, yes he may. Alright, thanks," she said as she hung up. "Alfred, the Principal wants to see you."

"Ha! What'd you do?" Mathias laughed. Alfred shrugged again.

"Don't know," Alfred said as he left the classroom. He walked down the hallway, passed the gym and cafeteria to the office. When he entered, he was signalled to sit down by the Principal.

"Is there something wrong? Did I—"

"No, there isn't anything wrong and you're not in trouble," assured the Principal.

"Then what do you need me for, Mr. Willard?" Alfred asked curiously. Mr. Willard smiled.

"I have been recently thinking about maybe starting a drama club, and I need your help," he said.

"Really?" Alfred was intrigued.

"Yes, I've already talked to the board members and they said they were fine with that. We just have to perform a very good show for them and then they will decide whether or not we will be able to fund it."

"Then why do you need me?" Alfred asked.

"See, I know you and a few others have been in theatre before, and none of the other teachers have. I've read some of your stories Alfred, you'd make a great director. If you could round up some actors, we could pull this off. Then, I'd think about getting an actual director," he explained. Alfred thought about this. Him, a director? It had a nice ring to it.

"What do you say? Will you do it?" Mr. Willard asked. Alfred thought about this for a moment.

"Sure, I'll do it," he said after a moment. Mr. Willard smiled.

"Perfect! Alright, so you're in charge of choosing the play and getting actors."

"Is there a specific date that I am supposed to have this done by?" Alfred asked.

"No, but the sooner the better. So, please don't put it off until later," he said.

"I won't sir, thank you!" Alfred thanked. Mr. Willard smiled and waved him goodbye. Alfred left the office and headed back to his class.

When he got back to his class, Mathias was there awaiting answers.

"So what? You got Saturday school or something?" Mathias asked. Alfred sat down next to him and shook his head.

"Nah, he just wanted to talk to me about drama club."

"Drama club? I didn't know we had a drama club."

"We do now," Alfred stated.

"What? You're in charge?"

"Yes I am. I actually have an idea on who I want as the lead roles," Alfred said looking up at the ceiling and then looking at Mathias.

"Am I one of them?" he asked with a puppy dog face. He was just messing around with Alfred now.

"No, but you can be an extra if you want," Alfred chuckled. Mathias laughed.

"No way, I'm not going to be in a stupid play, but I do hope it goes well for you," he said.

"Thanks," Alfred said sarcastically.

"Alfred," the teacher glared at Alfred with a warning look.

"Sorry Mrs. Braman," Alfred apologized and went back to his project.

When fourth period was over, Alfred immediately went to talk to some people he knew would be perfect for the lead roles. He's been thinking throughout fourth period what play he wanted to do. He's decided on a Shakespeare play, but which one?

Luckily he had next period with one of the people he wanted to talk to, but unfortunately they weren't the best of friends, so this was going to be a bit awkward for the both of them.

"Hey, Arthur! Wait up," Alfred called after Arthur. Arthur turned around and saw Alfred. When he saw who it was, he sighed.

"What is it? Did you lose your notes again?" he asked impatiently.

"No, well, yes, but that's not why I called after you," Alfred said.

"Then what do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you if you are interested in being a lead role in a play," Alfred started. Arthur looked at Alfred.

"What play?" he asked with some interest. Alfred knew he would be interested, even if there wasn't already a drama club.

"I don't know yet, but I'm thinking a Shakespeare play–"

"Good, I know a lot of Shakespeare plays," Arthur said.

"Is there one you know best?"

"Twelfth Night," Arthur said. "I practically know it by heart."

"Alright, Twelfth Night it is," Alfred smiled a big smile.

"Wait, who else have you cast yet?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know yet, I've only got one so far and that's you," Alfred said.

"Okay, let me know _who_ I'm playing and who I'm playing _with_ because—"

"I know, I know..." Alfred interrupted him, but they both were interrupted by the tardy bell.

Both Arthur and Alfred walked into the classroom and sat down in their respected seats. Alfred was located in the back of the classroom whereas Arthur was located up front.

"Okay, let's get started, shall we?" said the teacher. He got up and sat on his stool that he had, too. He had an iPad in his hand that projected onto the screen in front of the whole class. Everyone got their notes out and got ready to write them down. Alfred didn't, for he was too busy thinking about the play and who he should cast for what character. He got in his iPad and looked up Shakespeare's _Twelfth Night _play and characters. He started to read the full play but became confused after a few lines, and so he went to another website to read a summary of each act and scene that would be much more easier to understand.

As he read the summaries, he liked it even more. He couldn't wait to perform this in about a month. After all, this is most definitely a challenging play and would take more than a month to do, but he only had a month left of school to perform this. He needed as many people who were familiar with this play as he could get, and he knew exactly who all he needed.

"Mr. Jones, what's the net force here?" Alfred looked up. The whole class was looking at him and he didn't have an answer; he wasn't paying attention.

"I'm sorry, sir, I wasn't paying attention," Alfred apologized.

"Yep, I need you to pay attention, okay?" he warned. Alfred nodded but immediately went back to starting the cast list. Well, for Arthur anyways. He knew right away that Arthur should be Viola, whom in turn will play Cesario inside the actual play. It was perfect. Arthur had the most knowledge of this play and he would be perfect for this character. He also hated to do this to Arthur, but he felt it was perfect for his other somewhat friend, Francis, to be the character Orsino due to his romanticised tendencies. Francis would be perfect for that role.

"Mr. Jones."

"Yes?" Alfred looked up as if he was paying attention the whole time.

"Are you paying attention?"

"Yes," he lied, hoping that he wouldn't ask him a question to test him.

"You better," warned the teacher as he went back to teaching. Alfred sighed silently and opened his notes. That was a close call, and he couldn't risk another one.

After class was over and the school day ended, Alfred immediately went to find Francis. Francis was hanging with his usual buddies, Gilbert and Antonio. Alfred walked up to them.

"Hey, Alfred!" Gilbert greeted. The other two turned around to see Alfred.

"Hi Gil, hey Francis, may we talk?" he asked.

"Yeah, in private?"

"No, I actually just have a question for you."

"Alright, go ahead."

"Are you interested in being a lead role in a play? The play is Shakespeare's _Twelfth Night_."

"Yeah, I know that play really well. I'll do it. Who would I be playing? I presume you have a cast list already started, am I correct?"

"Yes, and I was thinking you could be Orsino," Alfred said.

"Alright, who's Viola, or Cesario, whichever one you prefer," Francis asked out of curiosity. Alfred took a sharp inhale.

"Well, that's Arthur. He was the only one perfect for that role," Alfred admitted.

"Sorry, but no can do. Arthur will not work with me at all, and I won't work with him. It'll be a disaster," Francis apologized.

"C'mon, please?" Alfred begged. Francis shook his head.

"What about us?" Gilbert asked gesturing to him and Antonio.

"You guys can be cast too if you want," Alfred said.

"Yes!" they both cheered.

"What's going on over here?" Arthur walked up. "Why are you talking to _him_?"

"I wanted him to be Orsino, but he won't because you're cast as the lead role," Alfred sighed out of exhaust.

"Good, I don't want him to be Orsino. If he's Orsino then I'm...wait, I'm Viola?" Arthur didnt expect to play a _girl_.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but you know most of this play and you'd be perfect for the role of Viola," Alfred said kind of impatiently. Gilbert and Antonio started snickering.

"That's not what I meant," Alfred was getting irritated.

"Yeah, never mind, Alfred. I don't want to do this," Arthur said.

"Please? I need you guys," Alfred pleaded.

"Sorry."

"Nope."

"Ughhhh," Alfred groaned and put his face in his hands. "Guys, seriously. You both are perfect for these roles, and I can't find anyone else to play roles because no one else knows this play. And, if you don't do this, then I'll have to find another play and different actors, and then I'll have to have them learn it and if I don't do good then this school won't have a drama club for students to be in and I honestly thought that a drama club would be a good idea, but maybe I was wrong, so can we please put our differences aside and do this, for me? For the school? Please?" Alfred ranted. Silence filled the air as Arthur and Francis just looked at him. They looked at each other and then back to Alfred. Arthur sighed and folded his arms.

"Fine, for the school," Arthur said glumly.

"Alright, I'll do it too," Francis added flatly. Alfred let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you both so very much," Alfred grieved. Both Arthur and Francis didn't even look at each other at this point. Was this a mistake? Would this end up becoming a disaster? Alfred hoped not.

"So what about us, then? Who are we going to be?" Gilbert and Antonio asked.

"Let me think about that," Alfred said. The two shrugged and then signalled Francis to leave with them, leaving Alfred and Arthur alone in the hallway.

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this," Arthur said. "If Francis wasn't Orsino, then I'd do this willingly."

"I know, I'm sorry, but you do see my side of this, right?" Alfred apologized.

"Yes, that's the only reason I'm doing it," Arthur scoffed. Alfred chuckled.

"I can't thank you enough, Arthur," Alfred said.

"Yeah, thank me later," Arthur said.

"There you are, I thought you left already," came a voice from down the hall. It sounded stressed.

"Mr. Willard?"

"Yes, I was just talking to one of the board members, and..." he started. He paused and cleared his throat to collect his thoughts.

"And?"

"Um...well...I was just told that you have twelve days to do this. I need you to perform on May 1st. Please tell me—"

"May 1st?!" both Alfred and Arthur yelled.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry, but they won't change the date. Tell me you already have a play."

"I do, but—"

"Good, whatever you have, don't change it now. Start tonight. Make sure it's good, too."

"I'll try, but I don't think—"

"Doesn't matter, just get it done, and fast. If you don't pull this off, we won't be able to have this drama club. What play are you doing?"

"Shakespeare's Twelfth Night, but—"

"Good! That's perfect! They'll love it. Do you have it casted yet?"

"Well, I only have two roles so far—"

"Then hop to it! Go! Don't waste any time! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take my pills," he said as he straightened his tie and took off back down the hall. Both Alfred and Arthur stood in shock, eyes widened. Arthur slowly turned to Alfred with a look of _I hate you, so very much._

Alfred shrugged and smiled innocently.

"Don't blame me!" Alfred defended.

"I blame you!" Arthur pointed at him.

"It's not my fault! I didn't know they wanted it performed on May 1st!"

"You got me into this mess," Arthur argued. "And, now we have twelve bloody days to get this done. You better hope all the others are as good as me."

_Yeah, I hope so too._


End file.
